


Forbidden

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: A brief project: a description.I might change a few things.The names of the characters aren't listed of spoken, I think you know who's describing who.





	Forbidden

I remember the first time I saw him. His hair, his smile, his eyes- oh his eyes. They look so dark from afar, almost as black as midnight. They make you wander are they really such a rare color or just deep brown.

Turns out it was neither. Such a lovely ocean blue color. They pulled me in, made me feel like I was drowning when they took my breath away. And when they sparkle in the sun- oh! You could see the moon from the night sky, shining in all its glory. They'd crinkle when he'd laugh and frown when he'd cry, like a river his tears would fall.

Framed were they with strands of raven hair, a small messy bun behind his ear. His hair would be as greasy as always but it never stopped me from wanting to run my fingers through those tangled yet soft looking locks.

And his skin, a perfect peach shade with a little tan. As smooth as snow and as soft as cotton- oh what I'd give to be held by those arms, my face be caressed by those hands.

Ah- those hands which hold a pen. Those hands who write and create words that make your knees go weak, you heart beat increase and your mind escape reality.

But nothing tops his laugh. Oh- that laugh. What I'd give to hear it day and night, to be the reason why it is born. I hope with my heart that laugh never dies. A shame it would be if you couldn't hear it.

And then his humor! Sarcastic jokes keep flying from his tongue, yet they hold no real threat. Jokes you keep remembering for days on end and still you'd laugh when you remember them.

But, his sympathy is one of his qualities that is unique- at least to me. You wouldn't know what he's gone through as a shell he's built around himself, but if you get his sympathy, you learn he's more like everyone else, not a God.

Yet, a God to me he will always be as I would never be able to touch him. Try as I might, I could never reach him. I keep running to catch his hand, but I trip and I fall when I'm just about to brush it.

And the cycle continues. I get up, I run, I fall all over again. Fall on the groud- Fall for him- it doesn't matter. It's all the same when you fall for a person who you wish to be that someone they love.


End file.
